Derrota
by Ayumi-tenshi
Summary: [Oneshot]Trapacear fez daquela vitória uma derrota. [Desafio 140 temas MDF]


---

_**- Derrota - **_

---

---

Tudo ainda era luz por baixo de suas pálpebras fechadas, tudo ainda fazia parte daquele glorioso segundo de total silêncio e claridade. Ainda podia sentir o poder correndo por suas veias; poder que não era seu, mas do qual ele se aproveitara tão descaradamente.

Flexionando suas pernas lentamente, ele percebeu brevemente que o poder havia ido embora; não mais havia ondas de eletricidade correndo por sua pele (_por cima e por baixo_), havia apenas a fadiga nos músculos estirados que ele fez questão de fingir não perceber ao colocar-se de pé.

Olhando em volta, ele reconheceu as cores vibrantes do casaco do melhor amigo, seu corpo estava atirado no chão sem nenhum machucado aparente, mas definitivamente inconsciente. Forçou seus pés doloridos a moverem-se, indo de encontro àquele garoto em passos cada vez mais rápidos.

Em sua boca ele só conseguia sentir o gosto adstringente e sob seus dedos o toque áspero como o de uma lixa.

_Ganhara._

Aquela luta decidiria o resto de sua vida, como havia percebido ao ouvir os gritos estridentes do amigo, e ele ganhara.

Ganhara usando um poder que não era seu; sentindo a eletricidade correr por baixo de sua epiderme em uma velocidade que para ele não era normal, enxergando coisas que antes ele não conseguiria enxergar.

Ele trapaceou.

Mas ele também trapaceou, uma voz em sua mente sussurrava pala ele de algum lugar obscuro, ele também usou um poder que você nunca tinha visto antes.

E ele perdeu.

Ele, um dos piores ninjas que já se graduaram da Academia, treinou tanto para conseguir igualar um gênio nato como ele, e olhe onde ele está agora.

Os olhos negros se viram refletidos na placa de metal do hintai-ate do outro garoto, vendo-o respirar com certa dificuldade.

Naruto, que por tantas vezes o havia menosprezado e roubado seu lugar sob os holofotes, arrancando-lhe uma atenção e uma admiração que por direito eram suas, admitira que chegara a considerá-lo seu melhor amigo.

Mas por mais que a perspectiva de uma vida tranqüila em Konoha lhe fosse agradável, ele tinha que dar ouvidos à razão e seguir em frente, deixar aqueles rostos sorridentes para trás e cumprir a promessa que fizera em frente ao túmulo de seus pais.

Não dava mais para brincar de ninja.

Sua cabeça moveu-se suavemente para o lado e como se fosse em câmera lenta ele viu seu próprio hintai-ate cair no chão ao lado da cabeça de Naruto, uma única linha horizontal cortando-o ao meio.

Se ele fosse qualquer outro que não Uchiha Sasuke, a ironia da situação o teria feito rir.

E como se aquele fosse o sinal que as nuvens estivessem esperando, a chuva começou a cair depressa, encharcando os dois garotos quase imediatamente.

Ele ganhara a luta, mas nunca a sensação de vitória fora tão ruim. Não havia euforia, não havia orgulho, só o que lhe restara fora o gosto adstringente e o toque áspero sob seus dedos.

Faltava alguma coisa, assim como sempre faltou alguma coisa; ganhar apenas não era o que queria. Estar ali de pé não tinha nenhum significado para ele.

De súbito uma onda de eletricidade atingiu seu ombro como se por dentro seus tecidos tivessem sido retorcidos e esmagados. A sensação de queimação subiu por seu esôfago até chegar à sua boca, onde o gosto metálico de sangue se confundiu com o adstringente e ele foi obrigado a expelir o líquido espesso, como se estivesse extraindo veneno. Seus joelhos cederam e ele caiu sobre o chão, segurando o ombro com força quando outra onda de eletricidade o atingiu.

À sua frente seus próprios olhos olhavam-no com um ar cansado, refletidos na placa metálica do hintai-ate de Naruto. O próprio ainda inconsciente, respirando de maneira lenta e descompassada.

Encarando o reflexo de seus próprios olhos e sentindo a chuva cair sobre ele com força, Sasuke percebeu que aquela nunca tinha sido uma luta da qual se tem ganhadores. Não haveria euforia ou orgulho para ele, nem descanso para seus olhos cansados.

O fato de estar de pé enquanto o outro permanecia no chão não atestava sua vitória, muito menos o dava como superior.

Enquanto Naruto dera tudo de si para arrastar o amigo de volta, perdendo a batalha por uma mínima diferença de forças, Sasuke meramente assinara seu atestado de incapacidade ao utilizar de um poder que não era seu.

Sua vitória fora um acaso, como jogar uma moeda para o alto e ver que o lado que você queria caiu para cima.

E uma vitória desmerecida era como uma derrota.

-.-.-.-

* * *

Desafio MDF 140 temas.

X:


End file.
